This invention relates to dichroic color filters having low sensitivity to the incident angle of the wavelengths to be filtered, and also relates to projection systems incorporating such filters.
Dichroic color filters are conventionally formed by depositing a multilayer thin film structure on a transparent substrate. The multilayer structure is designed to transmit a selected band of wavelengths from the visible spectrum, and reflect the non-selected wavelengths.
Such dichroic color filters are useful, for example, in color projection display systems, in which they have been employed to separate a white light source into red, blue and green sub-beams for separate modulation by corresponding color components of an incoming display signal, and then to recombine the modulated subbeams into a full color display for projection onto a viewing screen.
Modulation of the subbeams is commonly carried out using three separate liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, one for each of the three subbeams. However, in one type of color projection system, described, eg., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,763, incorporated herein by reference, the three subbeams are all modulated by a single LCD panel. This is accomplished by restricting the subbeams into band-shaped cross-sections, with the bands having a height smaller than the height of the LCD panel, and scrolling the color bands sequentially down the LCD panel, while synchronously addressing those portions of the panel which are illuminated by the bands with the corresponding display signal information. Such projection systems are referred to as single panel scrolling raster (SPSR) projectors.
Both three-panel and single-panel type projectors have exhibited lack of color uniformity attributed to the angle sensitivity of the transition wavelength of the dichroic filters.
Unfortunately, the commercially available dichroic filters do not provide the requisite low angle sensitivity. Such filters having the steep transition wavelengths and good transmissions needed for projection display systems exhibit angle sensitivities greater than 1 nm per degree of change of incident ray angle, up to 2 nm per degree or more.